


The Second Time

by Kalypso



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Servalan recognises a sexual abuser when she sees one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [b7friday](http://b7friday.livejournal.com/) prompt "Second Chances", though it was really the result of a friend forcing me to watch _Animals_ again, and focusing on body language.

Actually, I did very little to Dayna - the first time. She responded powerfully to Justin, but I soon realised why. She'd repressed it, accepting what he'd told her: "This is what you want; this is the normal way for a man to initiate a girl; this is beautiful, precious, something to remember gratefully." It took only a few minutes to release the rage beneath her determined loyalty. And then he asked me to make her "normal" again. Well, why not? Maybe, in the end, she was better off remembering the lost lover than the animal who'd abused a child.


End file.
